


Bocchan and Butler

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Birth, Caring Sebastian, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Happily Ever After, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Jealous Sebastian Michaelis, Loving Sebastian Michaelis, Marriage, Over the Hills and Far Away, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, SebCiel, SebxCiel, Secret affairs, Undertaker to the rescue, sebastian loves ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: As a noblewoman, Ciel is forced to marry a man she doesn’t even know while her heart secretly belongs to Sebastian. When a new life enters the Phantomhive Manor, will Sebastian finally be able to secure Ciel’s happiness once and for all?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Bocchan and Butler

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian and Ciel.

When Ciel Phantomhive found herself orphaned and sold like an animal at the age of nineteen, Sebastian Michaelis was the man who rescued her.

Sebastian Michaelis was the one who had cleaned Ciel and comforted her, drying her tears as they fell.

Sebastian Michaelis stood by Ciel’s side as her butler while helping her reclaim her dignity, her rank, and her wealth.

As the years passed, Sebastian Michaelis made his way into Ciel’s heart.

He stood by Ciel’s side during the day and laid next to her every night.

Sebastian’s loyalty to Ciel never wavered, he remained devoted to his bluenette lover through all of the trials and obligations they faced.

And Ciel was just as devoted to Sebastian, even though the true nature of their love could only be shown behind closed doors…..

Sebastian remained loyal to Ciel even when he was forced to watch her marry Duke Frederick Whitlock, a man three times her age but aligned with the Queen’s ideals of a good match.

Sebastian smiled bitterly while he watched his lover take her vows to another man.

A good match?

Sebastian thought that Victoria must be blind.

Regardless, a noblewoman must do what a noblewoman must do……

Sebastian held Ciel close on her wedding night after the brute had his way with her and Ciel laid sobbing and naked on the bedroom floor.

The Duke had stomped off to have a drink and a smoke.

It was Sebastian that gathered the tearful bluenette into his arms and kissed away her pain.

“I’m here, love, I’m here.” Sebastian cooed to Ciel, trying to soothe her.

“Sebastian…Sebastian….” Ciel whimpered over and over, nuzzling into his neck. “Sebastian, stay beside me! Please, don’t leave me!”

“I’ll be with you until the very end.” Sebastian whispered truthfully, kissing Ciel lovingly on the cheek.

The Duke turned out to be an aloof husband and for that, Sebastian was grateful, the Duke’s negligence allowed Sebastian and Ciel to continue their love affair without much disruption.

The Duke had married Ciel out of mere social obligation, and for that also, Sebastian was grateful.

Marriage was part of Ciel’s duties as a noble.

Unfortunately, producing heirs for the Duke was as well.

When Ciel found out she was expecting, the Duke just grunted, but Sebastian’s heart sank.

Sebastian knew it would be no other way, but it was still difficult to watch Ciel carry another man’s child.

Difficult or not, Ciel needed Sebastian more than ever and through each moment, Sebastian was at her side.

Sebastian held Ciel’s hair when she was sick, he made sure she ate properly, and Sebastian saw that Ciel had her rest.

When the time came for the child to be born, the Duke was dozing in his wingback chair while Sebastian sat behind Ciel, nuzzling her and whispering words of encouragement.

Sebastian hated it.

The baby.

Sebastian decided that months ago.

Sebastian hated the baby since he learned it was conceived.

Sebastian hated that Ciel’s womb would be used to give another man such a precious gift.

Sebastian hated hearing Ciel scream when the pains of labor tortured her.

After a long night, just before dawn, Ciel gave one last great cry, and it was finally over.

Sebastian grit his teeth while the walls of a newborn echoed off the walls.

Ciel collapsed against Sebastian while the midwife, an old woman, swaddled the child.

“It’s over, bocchan. You did very well, it’s over now.” Sebastian whispered soothingly, pushing Ciel’s sweaty hair out of her face.

“Congratulations, m’lady, it’s a boy.” The midwife said with a kind smile, placing the squirming baby in Ciel’s arms.

Ciel’s arms trembled with exhaustion as she clutched her new little son.

Sebastian looked down at the wretched baby and his eyes widened. 

Wretched?

No……...

A breathless gasp escaped Sebastian’s lips as all of the hatred he had harbored left his heart in a dizzying gush.

The baby that Ciel was tiredly holding had tufts and tufts of fluffy, raven-black hair……..

…...And Duke Whitlock was blonde.

————————————————————

The midwife cleaned mother and baby before she went to inform the Duke of the infant’s arrival.

An hour passed and no knock came on Ciel’s door.

Apparently, the birth of his son wasn’t enough reason to stir the Duke from his armchair and whiskey.

Good.

Sebastian was glad.

Without the interruption, Sebastian could sit quietly with Ciel and……..

Sebastian gingerly touched the top of the little baby’s head, watching while Ciel nursed the child.

Sebastian’s voice was low and husky as he whispered the truth that both he and Ciel already knew, “He’s mine.”

Ciel shifted a little and sighed, “I don’t know why you’re surprised, Sebastian.”

Sebastian let out a gentle purr as he lovingly touched his son’s chubby cheek. “I’m more than pleased, bocchan. However, what are you…..what are we going to do?”

Ciel shrugged. “I can pluck the hairs from his head. Frederick will never know.”

“They’ll grow back.” Sebastian countered as an overwhelming instinct of protectiveness washed over him.

Had Sebastian’s bluenette love lost her mind?

There was no way Sebastian was going to let Ciel tweeze every black hair from their son’s head.

“What, then?” Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian.

“It’s not too late to change the midwife’s words...the Duke hasn’t seen either of you.” Sebastian said with a smirk.

————————————————————-

“Gone, eh?” The Duke asked that evening once he woke from his alcohol-induced slumber.

“Yes, sir, I did my very best but I’m afraid your wife and little one are well and truly gone!” The midwife gasped in tears.

The Duke snorted, not in grief, just irritation.

“Would you like to see them?” The midwife asked quietly.

“No need.” The Duke said, holding up a hand. “Dead is dead, just call the mortician.”

“Yes, sir, of course.” The midwife said with a polite nod, turning and leaving the room.

The woman walked down the hallway, past the kitchen, and out to back of the house where Sebastian stood, secretly loading a carriage. 

The midwife walked up to Sebastian with a smile on her wrinkled lips as she nodded, “Everything is set, sir.”

“Wonderful.” Sebastian smiled.

—————————————————————

The mortician came, a strange man, with a strange hat and long, flowing, grey hair.

While the odd mortician made a grand deal of collecting the “bodies” of mother and baby, silently, the carriage that Sebastian had prepared rode away into the night.

Sebastian, Ciel, and their new baby were the vehicle’s passengers.

“Sebastian, I’m so very tired.” Ciel complained while they rode along.

“I know, my love, I know.” Sebastian purred, kissing the top of Ciel’s head. “Why don’t you sleep for awhile? I’ll hold him until you wake.”

Ciel handed Sebastian the baby and Sebastian moved over on the carriage seat, letting the bluenette curl up and rest.

The tiny baby was sleeping soundly and Sebastian felt his heart swell with pride as he glanced down at his small son.

Sebastian and Ciel had never been able to leave everything behind before because Ciel always had another duty to attend to as Earl.

Then they couldn’t escape because Ciel had married that useless figurehead…...

Now was the best opportunity they had in……..well, ever!

Sebastian purred softly as his son wriggled in his arms and Ciel asked, half-asleep. “Where are we going, Sebastian?”

“That’s entirely up to you, my darling~.” Sebastian replied, reaching down with his free hand to gently stroke Ciel’s hair.

Ciel fell asleep quickly and Sebastian looked out the window and gazed up at the moon.

Hmm.

Where would they go?

It didn’t really matter to Ciel, and it didn’t really matter to Sebastian.

All that mattered was that they could finally be together, and they were.

Sebastian and Ciel.


End file.
